Meu Dr Delicia
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Sem expectativas de vida, Bella volta para a casa de seus pais na esperança de que encontrar um emprego na boa idade de Forks. Ela estava acostumada a imprevistos em sua vida e um deles a levou ao hospital, mas nunca uma viagem até o hospital mexeu tanto com sua cabeça. O motivo para tudo isso era o novo médico do hospital, como ela carinhosamente o apelidou Dr. Delícia.


**Narrado por Bella**

**U**m ano depois de eu me formar em literatura na faculdade Comunitária de Phoenix, eu ainda me encontrava em Phoenix, tentando encontrar algum emprego em alguma editora daqui, mas não estava funcionando muito bem.

Quando sai de Forks para estudar eu tinha um objetivo traçado, tinha todo um plano, eu me formaria, começaria a trabalhar em alguma importante editora e no prazo de dois anos teria algum livro meu publicado, mas todos sabem que algumas vezes nossos planos são frustrados.

Então a decisão de voltar para a casa dos meus pais foi a minha única solução, já que eu não tinha mais condições, nem de pagar meu aluguel e nem de me manter aqui sozinha depois do pequeno café que eu costumava trabalhar ter fechado por ir à falência. Quem sabe na pequena e chuvosa cidade de Forks, eu não conseguisse um emprego de professora na Forks High School, pelo menos meus quatro anos estudando literatura não seriam desperdiçados.

Entrei no pequeno avião da companhia aérea pensando que minha vida não poderia ser pior, pois eu não tinha nenhuma perspectiva e virtualmente não tinha nenhum objetivo de vida, a não ser que não morar para o resto de minha vida com meus pais contasse como um plano de vida.

Meu pai iria me buscar no pequeno aeroporto de Port Angles, o chefe Swan, em sua nada discreta viatura de policia. Então agora eu me encontrava na sala de desembarque, com as minhas poucas malas esperando meu pai que estava há meia hora atrasado. Meu celular começou a tocar.

–Mãe. -atendi prontamente, preocupada que algo houvesse acontecido com meu pai.

–Querida seu pai não pode ir te buscar, aconteceu um acidente na rodovia e ele precisa estar lá, tem problema você vir de táxi?

–Não, nenhum. -só que eu gastaria meus últimos cinquenta dólares pagando a corrida, mas minha mãe não precisava saber disso.

(...)

A viagem de táxi durou exatamente quarenta minutos, então, com dor no coração paguei ao motorista e fui pegar minhas malas no bagageiro.

Eu sempre fui uma pessoa descoordenada e talvez se eu tivesse aceitado a ajuda do taxista, que gentilmente se ofereceu para pegar minhas malas, eu não me encontraria agora, esparramada no chão, com as costas doloridas e um tornozelo provavelmente quebrado. Detalhe, estávamos no inverno, e provavelmente havia nevado na noite passada, pois havia uma fina e perigosa camada de gelo no chão, e para alguém como eu o gelo era quase mortal. O gelo é inimigo dos descoordenados.

–Moça esta tudo bem? -taxista correu para me ajudar.

–Não. -gemi tentando me levantar.

–Bella! -ouvi o grito estridente de minha mãe.

Ah que ótimo, dona Reneé era conhecida por seu exagero absurdo em relação a minha saúde, já que eu era filha única. No tempo em que morei sozinha em Phoenix não teve um único dia em que ela não me ligasse para conferir se tudo estava bem, muitas vezes ela chegava a ligar mais de duas vezes por dia, dizendo ter pressentimentos de que algo não estava bem comigo.

–Vem moça eu vou te levar para o hospital. -o taxista me ajudou a me levantar cuidadosamente me encaminhando para dentro do carro.

–Minha filhinha você esta bem? –minha mãe chegou toda afobada, com os cabelos soltos e enxugando a mão em um avental.

–Mãe, provavelmente foi só uma batida mesmo. -eu disse olhando para seus olhos preocupados. -Eu vou ficar bem.

–Eu vou junto com você. -ela disse entrando no táxi, sem nem ao menos se preocupar com a porta de casa que estava aberta.

–Se você for quem como o papai vai entrar quando ele chegar? -perguntei e vi seu olhar confuso, ponderando, sabendo que meu pai nunca andava com uma cópia da chave de casa com ele. –Olha, eu pego um táxi para voltar mãe, não se preocupe. -era eu quem deveria se preocupar afinal eu não tinha mais nenhum centavo no bolso.

–Ok, mas fique com o seu celular, eu vou te ligar daqui a pouco. -eu sabia muito bem que meu celular não pararia de tocar nas próximas horas.

–Tudo bem.

(...)

Dei entrada no pequeno hospital de Forks com a ajuda do bondoso taxista que não quis cobrar sua corrida, porque se ele quisesse eu estaria ferrada, eu acho que ele deve ter percebido minha relutância em lhe entregar a nota de cinquenta dólares quando fui lhe pagar. Ótimo eu causava pena nas pessoas, inclusive em taxistas bondosos como o que havia me trazido até Forks. Já na recepção dei meu nome e agora eu estava à espera de ser atendida.

–Isabella Swan. -ouvi uma voz masculina me chamar e me levantei com cuidado, senti a dor em meu tornozelo fisgar enquanto me dirigia até a sala do médico que me atenderia, quase cai para trás quando vi meu médico.

Lindo. Era a única palavra que eu poderia usar para descrever aquele deus grego à minha frente. Sentado em sua mesa, usando uns óculos e por trás deles incríveis olhos verdes, ele estava com um jaleco branco e por baixo uma camisa azul, seus cabelos eram de um tom curioso de cobre e estavam bagunçados, como se ele tivesse acabado de ter um sexo selvagem. Em seu jaleco havia um crachá com seu nome, Edward Cullen.

–Então srta. Swan o que lhe trouxe aqui. -disse o médico me encarando, me senti corar sob as vistas daqueles orbes verdes e intensos.

–Er... Eu escorreguei e cai no gelo e acho que quebrei o tornozelo e também bati as costas com força no chão. -eu não sabia se sentava ou se ficava em pé mesmo, eu estava tão desconcertada com a beleza daquele médico que parecia uma bobalhona. A dor em meu tornozelo fazia meus olhos lacrimejarem, tamanha a força que eu exercia em mim mesma para não chorar como uma garotinha de 10 anos. Sem contar a humilhação de estar ali, eu mal havia chegado à cidade e já sofria acidentes, imagine então o que será de minha estadia aqui em longo prazo? Seria um belo de um desastre.

Minha vida era desastre total. Afinal eu ainda me lembrava da minha infância em Forks, praticamente todo fim de semana eu era recebida no hospital. Eu era muito conhecida lá quando pequena e na minha adolescência também, tão conhecida que as enfermeiras e médicos dali sempre achavam graça quando ou meu pai ou minha mãe entravam comigo mancando ou chorando a tiracolo.

–Sente-se aqui. -ele se levantou, apontando para uma maca situada no canto de sua sala.

Como eu estava mancando devido à queda, gentilmente o Dr. Cullen me ajudou a sentar na maca, me erguendo pelo cotovelo e assim que sua mão tocou a pele do meu braço foi como se eu levasse um choque, seu toque mandando calafrios por todo o meu corpo. Pela sua reação rápida em tirar as mãos de mim, ele também havia sentido.

Eu não era mais a menina inocente que havia saído de Forks para fazer faculdade aos 18 anos. Durante os meus quatro anos longe de casa, eu havia tido dois namorados na faculdade e perdi minha virgindade com o primeiro, só para meses depois ter uma tremenda desilusão ao pega-lo na cama om a minha colega de quarto. Bem clichê, mas é verdade. E depois teve dois casinhos de uma noite só, mas só porque me resolver sozinha não estava mais ajudando e eu estava quase subindo pelas paredes, uma mulher também tinha lá suas necessidades, não tão óbvias quanto às de um homem, mas a necessidade estava lá.

E por já não ser mais tão inocente assim, e estar a muito tempo sem sexo, seu toque havia feito muito mais do que mandar calafrios por meu corpo. Certas partes de minha anatomia estava, digamos, molhada. E eu sabia, que mais a noite, quando eu estivesse em minha cama, a lembrança de seu toque e de sua voz rouca se fariam presentes e seria uma noite bem longa e com sonhos nada inocentes.

–Onde exatamente você se machucou? –a voz rouca me trouxe de volta de meus devaneios.

–Acho que posso ter quebrado o tornozelo, por que esta doendo muito e bati as costas também. –sua pergunta fez com que eu me lembrasse do porque de estar ali, e também me lembrar do fato de que eu sentia fortes dores por meu corpo.

–Deixe-me ver isso. –ele levantou delicadamente minha blusa, tocando em minhas costas. –Dói aqui. –ele tocou em uma parte que fez a dor ficar mais aguda ainda e gemi com a dor. –E aqui. –era impressão minha ou a sua voz estava mais rouca ainda?

–Exatamente ai. –eu disse com a voz fraquinha, me segurando para não ficar gemendo de dor como uma maluca, se bem que eu gostaria muito de gemer nos braços do Dr. Delicia, só que por outro motivo, um que não tivesse nada a ver com dor.

–Bom, vai inchar um pouco, mas é só você aplicar uma pomada e massagear bem nas regiões doloridas que em uma semana mais ou menos vai parar de doer. –ele disse enquanto escrevia algo em seu prontuário médico. –Bom, deixe-me ver seu tornozelo agora.

Eu me abaixei para tirar meu tênis e o movimento fez com que uma ferroada de dor em minhas costas fizesse com que eu gemesse de dor novamente.

–Eu tiro pra você. –o Dr. Delicia disse com uma voz rouca, que fez com que eu imaginasse segundas e terceiras intenções em sua frase. Ele então se abaixou a minha frente, e retirou cuidadosamente meu tênis e meia colocando-os de lado, ele ergueu um pouco minha calça e eu dei graças a Deus por estar com a depilação de minha perna em dia e que minhas unhas dos pés estivessem feitas, seria uma vergonha e tanto se não estivessem. –É está bem inchado mesmo. –ele circulou meu tornozelo de um lado para o outro. –Por sorte foi só uma torção, não tem nada quebrado, mas vamos imobiliza-lo por um tempo para não correr o risco de ficar pior.

Enquanto o Dr. Delicia realizava os procedimentos necessários eu fiquei sentadinha, esperando que ficasse pronto. Meu telefone tocou.

–Oi mãe. –eu rolei os olhos, afinal nem precisei olhar no visor para ver quem ligava.

_–Querida esta tudo bem? Você se machucou muito?_ –ela disparou uma pergunta atrás da outra.

–Eu só torci o tornozelo mãe, nada muito grave, não precisa dar a luz por causa disso. –eu ri de sua preocupação.

_–Tem certeza que esta tudo bem mesmo bebê? _

–Sim.

_–E como você vai voltar para casa?_

–Essa é uma boa pergunta. –eu disse, afinal essa era uma coisa que eu não poderia responder, e voltar para casa andando estava fora de cogitação.

_–Você não disse que pegaria um táxi?_

–É que... Bom... Você sabe mãe, como não consegui nenhum emprego... –eu senti meu rosto esquentar perante a humilhação de não ter um centavo no bolso.

_–Você esta sem dinheiro não é?_

–Isso é temporário ok! –respondi.

_–Não se preocupe querida eu pago o taxi para você._

–De jeito nenhum! –era o que me faltava, eu já moraria de graça com meus pais e eu não aceitaria eles ficarem me pagando tudo. Eu precisava urgente de um emprego!

_–Deixa de besteira bebê eu não ligo._ –minha mãe disse com sua voz manhosa tentando me persuadir usando meu apelido carinhoso.

_–Mas eu ligo, não vou aceitar seu dinheiro mãe._

–Querida você me paga quando estiver empregada.

_–Não, olha eu ligo para a Alice vir me buscar._ –eu disse tentando arrumar uma desculpa para não aceitar seu dinheiro, poxa eu tinha 24 anos e ficar aceitando dinheiro dos pais era humilhante.

_–Alice não esta na cidade, parece que ela foi pra uma conferencia com o namorado ou algo assim. _

–Alice tem namorado? –perguntei surpresa por não estar ciente, já que mesmo longe nós éramos melhores amigas, e desde quando a Alice que eu conheço ia a conferencias? Por Deus, ela era dona de uma floricultura! Floristas não vão a conferencias. Ou vão?

_–Filha, Alice esta muito diferente._ –minha mãe disse entre risinhos.

–Ok. –eu disse, eu e Alice teríamos uma boa conversa quando ela voltasse. –Bom, vou ter que aceitar seu empréstimo mãe.

_–Que ótimo minha filha._ –nos despedimos e então voltei para a minha realidade.

O Dr. Cullen estava encostado em sua mesa me encarando com um ar descontraído.

–O que foi? –perguntei curiosa.

–Nada. –ele disse indo até a sua mesa. –Bom, eu já imobilizei seu tornozelo, vou pedir para que fique de repouso por uns dois dias e quando andar, tente colocar seu peso no pé esquerdo, vou te receitar um tilenol para dor.

O Dr. Delicia me entregou uma receita médica e foi até um armário atrás da sua mesa.

–E essa é a pomada para você passar em sua costa, nada de tomar friagem depois que passá-la, aplique só quando sentir dores. –ele me entregou um tubinho azul e então se abaixou a minha frente.

–O que vai fazer? –perguntei confusa.

–Te ajudar com seu sapato. –ele disse com um sorriso zombeteiro e então tocou meu pé, o contado fez com que novamente os calafrios se fizessem presentes e que aquela parte de minha anatomia se contraísse em expectativa a algo que nunca aconteceria, mas a minha garota poderia sonhar.

Suas mãos deslizaram a meia em meus pés praticamente em câmera lenta, mordi meu lábio tentando conter um gemido, que não tinha nada a ver com a dor do meu tornozelo, e logo depois ele colocou meu tênis, amarrando-o.

–Prontinho. –ele tinha um sorriso torto deslumbrante em seu rosto, e esse sorriso torto fez com que eu sentisse minhas entranhas derreterem. –Te espero semana que vem para vermos seu tornozelo srta. Swan.

–Bella.

–Desculpe?

–Você pode me chamar de Bella. – eu disse sentindo minha pele esquentar.

–Ok então Bella, até mais. –ele me ajudou a levantar e antes de sair de sua sala o olhei mais uma vez, ele estava encostado em sua mesa despojadamente, com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco e com um pequeno sorriso desenhado em seus lábios finos. E esses mesmos lábios com toda a certeza povoariam meus sonhos durante a noite.

(...)

A caminhada pelo corredor do hospital foi totalmente humilhante, afinal eu mancava feito uma pata choca.

–Olha quem esta aqui Sue. –disse a velha senhora Wilson, antiga enfermeira ali no hospital se aproximando de mim me dando um abraço carinhoso. –A nossa menina está de volta.

–Nem voltou pra sua casa e já esta aqui querida. –a velha Sue veio me ajudar, depositando um braço carinhosamente em minha cintura, me levando em meu próprio ritmo até a entrada do hospital.

–Vocês sabem, eu senti saudades. –eu disse e ouvi seus risos. O que era verdade, eu sentia falta de muita coisa daqui, e as minhas amigas enfermeiras eram uma delas, afinal quando não era algo muito grave que me levava ao hospital, eram sempre elas que cuidavam de mim.

–Também sentimos saudades querida. –disse a senhora Wilson.

–Vê se não some de novo. –a velha Sue disse quando entrei no táxi que ela atenciosamente havia chamado para mim.

–Pode deixar, vou aparecer mais vezes. –eu disse vendo-as rir. Não era nenhum tipo de pressagio nem nada, era fato. O hospital de Forks e eu tínhamos uma ligação especial um com o outro.

(...)

Meu pai havia chegado em casa a poucos minutos e me encontrou assim, sentada no sofá, com a perna sobre inúmeras almofadas que haviam sido colocadas por minha mãe na mesinha de centro da sala. Você pensa que o chefe de policia seja um homem serio, até conhecer meu pai.

–Nem chegou e já está causando desastres. –ele riu de minha cara e veio até mim me dando um abraço de boas vindas, Charlie não era muito dado a demonstrações de feto, então um abraço vindo de meu pai era algo realmente significativo, e aquilo me deixou emocionada. –Vê se não se mata Bells. –disse ele depois de seu abraço e me chamando pelo carinhoso apelido, que eu secretamente sentia falta de ouvir.

Minha mãe havia feito o jantar e só esperava meu pai descer do banho para servir o jantar na sala, já que ela não queria que eu saísse do sofá sem que fosse realmente necessário. Do jeito que ela era absurda era bem capaz de ela me arrumar um penico e me dar banho de toalha só para que eu não tivesse que andar durante os dias de repouso que o Dr. Delicia havia me indicado.

–Mãe que história é essa da Alice estar namorando? –eu perguntei enquanto jantávamos na sala, meu pai concentrado em seu jogo de basquete.

–Sua amiga é louca, mas você já sabe disso há muito tempo. –minha mãe eu uma risadinha. –Ela conheceu o cara há três dias e já estão namorando, engraçado é como ele virou a cabeça dela em tão pouco tempo.

–Como assim _virou a cabeça dela_? –eu estava curiosa, afinal quem seria esse tal cara que foi capaz de abalar a baixinha, que era uma das pessoas mais irredutíveis em sua personalidade que eu conhecia.

–Você vai ver quando ela voltar. –minha mãe disse, se levantando e pegando os pratos e os levando para a cozinha, me arrastei feito um zumbi atrás dela em busca de algumas respostas. –Ela disse que queria lhe fazer uma surpresa ao lhe apresentar seu namorado.

–E por que seria uma surpresa eu conhecer o namorado dela? –perguntei ajudando-a, eu secava a louça distraidamente enquanto minha mãe lavava.

–Você vai ver querida. –então, minha mãe que estava meio aérea ao contar as novidades me encarou lívida. –O que você está fazendo de pé mocinha? –ela estava colérica. –Volte logo para aquele sofá!

–Mãe é só um tornozelo torcido, o Dr. Cullen disse que não era nada muito sério. –sentei-me em uma cadeira para confortá-la da minha situação.

–Mas mesmo assim, é melhor você cuidar desse tornozelo. –ela disse se voltando para a louça suja.

–Ok. –dei de ombros. –Mãe, há quanto tempo o Dr. Cullen está na cidade?

–Faz um ano que ele e sua família estão na cidade.

–Família? Ele é casado?

–Não querida, a família Cullen inteira, pais, irmãos e cunhadas se mudaram para cá. –ela deu uma risadinha. –O Dr. Cullen é solteiro e deixou a ala feminina da cidade em polvorosa, mas nunca o vi com ninguém. –ela se voltou para mim, me encarando, com seus olhos fechados em fendas. –Porque a pergunta bebê?

–Nada... –virei meu rosto para que ela não visse que eu começava a corar.

–Nada é? Então porque esta corada? –ela riu. –Confessa que se interessou por ele, afinal ele é muito bonito mesmo.

–Mãe não seja absurda, não estou interessada por ninguém, só estou colocando as ultimas noticias de Forks em dia. –me levantei com dificuldade, com a intenção de ir para o meu quarto em busca de uma boa noite de sono.

–Eu te conheço querida, nunca subestime o poder de uma mãe em conhecer sua cria. –e com essa frase pragmática me afastei, antes que o rubor entregasse meus pensamentos em relação ao Dr. Delicia, tais pensamentos que não tinham nada de puros, e nenhum pingo de decoro.

Como eu havia voltado para cá na sexta-feira, passei o fim de semana sem nenhuma visita ao hospital. Afinal, eu quase não tinha condições de andar então não poderia causar nenhum acidente em minha atual condição de invalida.

Como previsto a voz rouca com Dr. Delicia povoou meus sonhos, que foram pra lá de inspiradores. Então, como toda garota boba, eu queria tornar meus sonhos realidade. Não havia mal algum nisso não é?

Em meu sonho, ele percorria todo o meu corpo com aquela boca fina e sexy e com sua língua quente, parando com ela em um ponto critico. E você sabe, como em todo bom sonho erótico você acorda bem quando esta quase chegando lá. E você acaba frustrada e cheia de tesão, tendo que acabar com tudo aquilo por conta própria.

(...)

No domingo liguei para Alice.

–_Amiga, ele é homem dos meus sonhos._ –ela disse com uma voz sonhadora, já vi Alice apaixonada antes, mas nunca assim.

–Isso é uma loucura sabia, você conhece o cara não tem uma semana e já sai de viajem com ele. –Alice era absurda às vezes.

_–Amiga é porque você não viu pessoalmente ainda, quando ver saberá do que estou falando._

–Olha o cara pode ser o Mr. Darcy e mesmo assim não explica você ter ido a essa conferencia com ele, desde quando você vai a conferencias Alice? –eu como boa amiga que sou, tentava a todo custo colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça.

_–Amiga não tem nada a ver com beleza, e sim com inteligência e educação. _

–Ok Alice, já vi que você não tem juízo mesmo, quando você volta para eu poder conhecer esse tal homem misterioso? –perguntei me dando por vencida.

_–Quarta feira nós voltamos, vamos curtir mais uns dois dias sozinho._ –ela deu uma risadinha safada, risada que significa que ela iria aprontar se eu bem a conhecia.

–Aproveite sua estadia então, seja lá onde você esteja.

Uma coisa que eu não entendia. Se o namorado era da Alice, porque a surpresa era para mim?

(...)

Eu queria mesmo era arrumar um motivo para ir ao hospital, mas com todo esse cuidado exacerbado de minha mãe era impossível que algum acidente acontecesse, já que ela praticamente me carregava escada toda vez que eu precisava subir ou descer as escadas. Eu não podia cozinhar também, já que nas palavras de minha mãe eu poderia tropeçar e cair com a faca na mão e acabar me matando. Eu só queria um pequeno corte, que precisasse ser analisado mais afundo pelo Dr. Cullen, este seria um bom motivo para ir ao hospital não seria?

Mas enfim. Os dias passaram lentamente, e meus planos de tentar arrumar um emprego foram frustrados por eu não poder andar sozinha. Eu não via a hora era de tirar essa tala do meu tornozelo e poder me locomover sozinha. Tudo o que eu fazia o dia todo era ficar deitada ou lendo, ou no computador. Eu tentava escrever meu livro. Muitas vezes eu já havia começado, minhas histórias eram boas e tinham potencial para virar livro, mas eu sempre tinha um bloqueio mental quando chegava em certo ponto das histórias. Então eu tinha vários livros começados e nenhum deles terminados.

Eu vi meus sonhos e esperanças indo embora ralo à baixo quando não consegui nenhum emprego em Phoenix, eu fiz varias entrevistas, mas não passei em nenhuma delas. Era humilhante até, só que o mais humilhante de tudo foi voltar para a casa de meus pais com o rabo entre as pernas, pedindo arrego e estiando a bandeira branca.

Mas Deus deveria ter um bom motivo para ter me trazido de volta a Forks. E se a vontade dele era que eu ficasse aqui, eu faria o melhor em meu tempo em Forks, bom eu faria o meu melhor depois que eu tirasse essa bendita tala do meu tornozelo.

Alice havia dito que assim que ela colocasse os pés em Forks, que viria diretamente para minha casa. Então quarta feira chegou e eu estava ansiosa pela visita de minha amiga de infância que há muito tempo eu não via. Eu também estava ansiosa para ver as mudanças que minha mãe havia dito a respeito dela e também para ver o seu tão misterioso namorado.

O cara só podia ser o Jhonny Deep para ela fazer tanto mistério, pois ela sabia que eu não me importaria se ele fosse seu namorado, porque eu o pegaria, sem dó nem piedade. Afinal estamos falando de Jhonny Deep, o cara que fez Edward Mãos de Tesoura, ela iria me intender depois, pois sabia da tara que eu tinha no bendito homem desde a minha adolescência.

E por falar em Edward. Esse sim era um grande problema. Eu apesar de não ter mais aquela pureza e inocência de antigamente, estava me tornando uma devassa em meus sonhos eróticos com o dito cujo. E perdi a conta de quantos banhos gelados tomei ao longo desses dias. Automaticamente ao me lembrar eu me lembrava de meus sonhos e por consequência minha imaginação viaja a mil por hora. Como agora mesmo, eu me imaginava beijando todo aquele corpo suculento bem lentamente, espalhando mordidinha aqui e acolá e por fim eu beijaria seu amiguinho, amiguinho esse que em minha imaginação e sonhos não tinha nada de 'inho'. Eu estava tão presa em meus pensamentos quentes que não me toquei que a campainha tocava.

Levantei-me com cuidado e fui mancando até a porta.

–Bella saudades amiga! –a pequena criatura se jogou em meu colo, quase fazendo com que eu tombasse para trás.

–Lice sua amiga esta machucada amor. –ouvi uma voz masculina dizer.

–Ah desculpe. –Alice me soltou e seu rosto estava corado, desde quando Alice corava?

Olhei por cima de seu ombro a procura do dono da voz e o que eu vi quase me fez cair para trás.

–Oh. Meu. Deus! –eu sabia que eu estava parecendo uma paspalha bobalhona, ali parada em frente à Jasper Hale com a boca aberta, quase babando em sua presença, mas eu não poderia evitar.

–Bella esse é Jasper, Jazz essa é a Bella a amiga que eu te falei.

–Prazer. –ele me estendeu a mão sorridente.

–Oi... –eu disse vaga ao pegar sua mão. –O prazer é todo meu. –balancei sua mão contra a minha efusivamente, totalmente entusiasmada com a presença do homem mais romântico da minha geração.

–Menos né Bella. –Alice se fez presente, eu a havia esquecido, mas afinal estávamos falando com o autor do livro O Diário de uma Paixão e Um Amor para Recordar e tantos outros romances que faziam com que eu me debulhasse em lágrimas.

Alice teve que me perdoar por meu comportamento. Ela sabia que eu completamente apaixonada pelos romances de Jasper Hale e que eu não fazia por mal, era um comportamento automático.

A vida é uma coisa muito curiosa, é cheia de coincidências e eu descobri que o mundo era mais pequeno do que eu poderia imaginar. Afinal Jasper Hale havia vindo para cá com sua família, para poder dar inicio ao seu novo romance, e sua família era nada mais nada menos do que a família Cullen.

Bom ele e sua irmã eram primos do Dr. Cullen, e sua irmã Rosalie havia casado com o irmão mais velho de Edward, Emmett Cullen. E também todos moravam juntos, porque os pais de Jasper e de sua irmã haviam morrido quando eles eram ainda bem novos, então eles ficaram sob a guarda de Esme Cullen, tia deles por parte de mãe.

–Bom eu já vou indo então. –Jasper disse. –Eu tive uma boa ideia para um novo livro durante a minha viagem e gostaria de começar a escrevê-la. –não entendi o olhar malicioso que ele deu em direção a Alice, mas só sei que minha amiga ficou completamente corada. –Foi um prazer te conhecer Isabella.

–Você pode esperar um minuto? –eu pedi encarecidamente ele meneou com a cabeça.

Então, muito lentamente, em passos de tartaruga subi as escadas, apoiando-me no corrimão, minha mãe que havia ido até o mercado iria pirar se me visse subindo a escada sem a ajuda de ninguém. Fui até a minha pequena estante de livros e peguei meu exemplar surrado de O Diário de uma Paixão. Uns cinco minutos depois eu estava na sala.

–Você poderia autografar, por favor. –eu implorei e Jasper riu.

–Claro. –ele puxou uma caneta do bolso de sua calça jeans, todo bom autor que se preze anda sempre com um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta no bolso, e fez uma dedicatória na contracapa que me deixou muito emocionada.

–Muito obrigada. –eu disse emocionada.

–Alice você vai ficar bem? –ele perguntou enquanto se despedia de sua amada a porta da minha casa.

–Jasper só tenho que andar um quarteirão até a minha casa, não se preocupe. –ela se ergue na ponta dos pés lhe dando um selinho singelo.

Eu esperei até ter certeza de que Jasper não ouviria meus gritos.

–Conta tudo! –eu exigi, puxando Alice para que ela se sentasse o meu lado no sofá.

Ela o conheceu na floricultura mesmo. Ele havia ido comprar flores para o aniversario de Esme. E ela praticamente havia tido uma sincope ao vê-lo lá, pois como eu ela era muito fã de seu trabalho. Jasper havia se encantado com o jeito de minha amiga e a convidou para tomar um café. E minha amiga, que sempre foi louca e desajuizada, se entregou uma louca paixão e três dias depois eles viajaram, para a melhor viajem de sua vida, segundo ela.

Realmente Alice havia mudado muito em seu jeito, ela estava um pouco mais madura pelo que pude reparar e em momento algum a vi checando a maquiagem ou seu cabelo pelo visor do celular, costume chato que Alice tinha desde o colegial. Ela era uma mulher apaixonada e a maioria das mulheres amadurece depois que encontram o amor de sua vida, bom é o que eu ouvi falar.

Depois que Alice foi embora, fiquei suspirando pelos cantos. Eu estava feliz por minha amiga, mas isso não significa que eu não invejasse a sua condição de mulher apaixonada. Afinal, quando eu me sentiria assim? Acho que eu nunca havia sido verdadeiramente apaixonada por ninguém antes e isso de alguma forma fazia falta em minha vida. Pois como toda mulher, eu sonhava em me apaixonar, namorar, casar e ter filhos e cuidar de minha família.

Mas do jeito que a carruagem anda, eu não teria isso nunca!

(...)

A sexta feira chegou e com ela a chance de ver o Dr. Delicia novamente. Os sonhos continuaram, afinal eu não poderia controlá-los, mas se eu pudesse a minha única alteração seria eles não terminarem bem na hora H, isso era muito frustrante.

Resolvi ir depois do almoço retirar a tala do meu tornozelo e como eu já não sentia mais dor alguma, peguei minha antiga picape que agora meu pai usava para ir pescar e fui sozinha mesmo até o hospital.

–Espero que não tenha se machucado de novo querida. –Sue me recebeu assim que entrei.

–Dessa vez não Sue, eu vim ver o Dr. Deli... Digo, o Dr. Cullen para retirar a tala do meu tornozelo. –corei ao quase deixar escapar o apelido carinhoso que eu havia dado ao médico mais que delicioso do hospital.

–Sei... Vou avisar ao _Dr. Cullen_ que você está aqui então, espere um minuto querida. –Sue deu ênfase no Dr. Cullen e saiu dali dando risadinhas e me deixando completamente desconcertada, com certeza meu rosto estava corado.

Enquanto eu aguardava ser chamada, um pensamento me ocorreu. Eu tinha essa necessidade maluca crescendo dentro de mim, eu simplesmente precisava saber se o Dr. Cullen ao menos se sentia afetado comigo o tanto quanto eu me sentia por ele. E hoje, eu colocaria isso a prova. Eu só não sabia muito bem o que fazer, eu tentaria seduzi-lo para ver no que aquilo daria.

O pior que poderia acontecer era ele me rejeitar e eu nunca mais colocaria meus pés ali naquele hospital novamente, nem se fosse caso de vida ou morte. Já o melhor que poderia acontecer seria eu ter um sexo selvagem com o Dr. Delicia em sua sala. O pensamento me fez corar mais ainda. Deus, eu estava há muito tempo sem sexo mesmo, afinal a cada dez coisas que eu pensava, onze era sexo e em todos os pensamentos incluíam o Dr. Cullen em seu jaleco branco e sorriso safado.

–Pode ir querida. –Sue disse.

Enquanto eu andava pelo curto corredor que me levaria até a sala do Dr. Cullen, repassei minha _tática _em mente. Eu havia vindo até aqui com todas as armas que uma mulher tinha em mãos e nada melhor do eu usar meu ar de inocência para isso, eu sabia que isso enlouquecia alguns homens, não que eu tivesse muita experiência, mas o pouco que eu tinha teria que ajudar. Eu esperava que o Dr. Delicia fizesse parte desse quadro.

Então para ficar com um ar inocente, vesti um vestido que ia até o meio das coxas de tecido floral, uma jaqueta jeans e uma sapatilha bege, porque não havia homem no mundo que me fizesse colocar um salto alto, se bem que se o Dr. Delicia me pedisse com jeitinho eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. Meus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança e eu havia passado meu perfume favorito de lavanda e um hidratante bem suave com cheiro floral. Sem maquiagem, porque eu não gostava e eu sabia que muitos homens também não, afinal eu não queria sair da sala do Dr. Cullen com a maquiagem toda lambuzada no fim das contas não é? Pois é, eu havia pensado em tudo mesmo, como se conquistá-lo já fosse um fato consumado.

–Com licença. –dei três batidinhas na porta para me anunciar.

Meu objeto de desejo estava ali, sentado, escrevendo algo, suas mãos estavam infiltradas em seu cabelo como eu gostaria que as minhas estivessem enquanto eu gemia seu nome loucamente. Dispersei os pensamentos, não querendo estragar tudo antes da hora.

–Olá Bella. –maldito sorriso torto.

–Boa tarde Dr. Cullen. –tomei o cuidado para não cometer um deslize e dizer seu apelido carinhoso.

–Só Edward, por favor. –ele se levantou, indicando que era para eu me sentar na maldita maca, onde muitas vezes me imaginei em situações prazerosas com o belíssimo exemplar de médico que se encontrava comigo ali, naquela sala fechada e abafada, local perfeito para um sexo selvagem. –Então, vejo que não manca mais. –ele se abaixou a minha frente, retirando minha sapatilha e torcendo meu tornozelo de um lado para o outro exatamente como havia feito da ultima vez.

–Ainda dá uma fisgadinha de vez em quando. –eu menti, claro que menti, eu precisava prolongar meu tempo ali se eu quisesse que tudo desse certo.

–Ok então, vou pegar uma pomadinha para massagear a área. –ele se virou de costas para mim, aproveitei para subir um pouco mais a saia do meu vestido, até um pouco mais, revelando mais de pele e abrindo sutilmente as minhas pernas, não daria para ele ver muita coisa quando se abaixasse, mas ele só precisava pedir e veria muito mais.

Enquanto ele mexia em um armário branco o analisei criticamente. Ombros largos e perfeitos, não muito musculoso, pernas longas e o melhor de tudo, uma bundinha redondinha e durinha que me deu vontade de apertar com força, ou até mesmo morder, e eu nem queria começar a imaginar o tamanho de seu pau ou então eu começaria a gemer sozinha aqui. O seu consultório não era muito grande, na mobília havia sua mesa, a maca em que eu me encontrava, o armário em que ele remexia, uma pequena estante de livros e um sofá de couro preto de dois lugares e uma planta bem cuidada ao lado da porta.

–Posso. –ele havia voltado até mim enquanto eu analisava seu consultório.

–Pode o que? –perguntei confusa.

–Fazer a massagem em seu tornozelo.

–Oh claro, faça o que quiser. –ele tinha que ter percebido a frase cheia de segundas e terceiras intenções.

Eu tentei me controlar e ser uma boa moça, mas suas mãos em meu tornozelo eram mágicas e eu ficava me imaginando como elas seriam em outra parte mais necessitada de meu corpo. Soltei um gemido enquanto ele me massageava o tornozelo e joguei minha cabeça para trás, quando o olhei ele me encarava com seus olhos verdes e quentes, o lábio fino preso entre os dentes, sua respiração subia e descia rapidamente.

Sim! Eu também o afetava.

–Você é muito bom. –eu disse com uma voz arrastada.

–Você gosta é? –voz rouca, voz rouca, sim a voz rouca com que tanto sonhei.

–Muito. –gemi quando seus dedos atingiram em um ponto em meu calcanhar que me fez gemer relativamente alto.

–Merda. -em um segundo meu Dr. Delicia estava de pé, entre as minhas pernas, com uma mão em cada joelho meu, com um pedido mudo em seu olhar, pedindo para me atacar, pedido que dei autorização prontamente quando minha mão foi parar em sua nuca, puxando alguns pelinhos ali.

Puxei seu rosto em direção ao meu, grudando nossos lábios em um saboroso beijo lento, língua se enroscando com língua. Edward era um bom beijador, ele me levou a beira da loucura com apenas seu beijo, que imitava descaradamente o ato sexual, suas mãos foram em minha bunda me arrastando para a beirada da maca, grudando minha intimidade em seu quadril onde um volume particularmente vantajoso encostava-se a mim. Eu mal podia esperar para conhecer o doc do Dr. Delicia.

Mãos fortes abriram ainda mais minhas pernas e com um movimento rápido Edward se abaixava a minha frente.

–Delicia. –ele sussurrou olhando para minha pequena calcinha vermelha, que há essa hora estava completamente ensopada de tesão.

–Por favor. –gemi quando sua mão começou a se direcionar ao meu ponto critico, deslizando a ponta do dedo indicador sobre o tecido úmido de minha peça intima, causando calafrios arrebatadores em meu corpo.

–Quer mesmo isso? –ele perguntou, ele estava mesmo me dando à chance de desistir? Jamais, eu cheguei até aqui e não iria desistir, ainda mais quando ele também queria o mesmo que eu.

–Sim. –me levantei, ficando a sua frente, Edward ainda se encontrava de joelhos. Ergui meu vestido para poder tirar minha calcinha e assim ficar livre e totalmente a sua mercê, antes que eu pudesse jogar minha calcinha em um canto qualquer meu Dr. Delicia a arrancou de minha mão, cheirando-a.

–Seu cheiro é tão bom, será que o gosto é também? –meu Deus que cara de safado era aquela? Se possível fiquei mais molhada ainda.

–Pode provar à vontade. –me sentei novamente na maca, liberando meu corpo para que ele fizesse comigo o que bem entendesse. Tá desde que iniciei minha vida sexual sempre gostei muito da _coisa, _mas desde quando eu havia me tornada essa depravada de agora? A resposta era desde que eu havia conhecido o Dr. Delicia, que nesse exato momento direcionava sua cabeça entre minhas pernas.

Sem nada dizer, Edward apenas abriu minhas pernas, distribuindo beijinhos em minhas coxas, deixando um rastro de fogo em minha pele, tive o prazer de ver um belo sorriso torto em seus lábios antes que sua boca estivesse ocupada em minha intimidade dando pequenos chupões em meus lábios vaginais. Gemi alto quando em movimentos circulares sua língua rodeou meu clitóris já inchado de tesão, com movimentos cadenciados e com seus dedos que descobri vir a ser mais maravilhosos ainda em minha intimidade, quase fui a loucura com seu toque, ele literalmente beijava minha intimidade, dando longas chupadas em meu nervo inchado e seus dois dedos maravilhosos bombeando com força para dentro de mim. Eu sentia minha entrada comprimir seus dedos com força, anunciando que meu orgasmo estava quase chegando.

–Sem gritar linda. –ele disse prevendo o escândalo que eu daria, então mordi meu punho para evitar que meu gemido saísse alto enquanto eu tinha o mais maravilhoso orgasmo de minha vida, gozando em sua boca e dedos. Quando que eu ia imaginar que sexo oral era tão bom, já que meus parceiros anteriores se negaram a realizar o ato em mim, mesmo quando eu pedia depois de fazer neles. –Que bucetinha gostosa. –ele disse ficando de frente para mim com um sorriso depravado no rosto, lambendo seus lábios, ainda tinha restos de meus sucos em volta de sua boca e o puxei para mim em beijo lento e sensual, sentindo meu gosto muito presente ali.

–Você está muito vestido. –reclamei quando fiquei sem folego e tive que nos separar, então comecei a despi-lo, jogando suas roupas no chão, tendo certeza de que arrebentei alguns botões de sua camisa na pressa de ter seu corpo para mim.

–Espere. –ele foi até a porta, tendo o cuidado de trancá-la para que ninguém nos pegasse de surpresa, depois ele foi para sua mesa pegando um preservativo da gaveta e sorriu me mostrado o pequeno pacotinho laminado, mordi meus lábios vendo-o abrir o pacote e deslizar a camisinha em seu membro duro, que era o maior que eu já havia visto e estava bem inchado devido ao tesão. –Vem cá linda. –ele me tirou da maca, pegando em minha mão levando-me até o sofá de couro preto e sentando-se me olhando com cara de cachorrinho pidão. –Senta aqui senta. –ele deu tapinhas em seu colo e eu me contorci só de me imaginar cavalgando naquele mastro.

–Espera. –eu disse antes que ele me puxasse para seu colo e terminei de tirar minha roupa, ficando totalmente nua para ele.

–Assim você me mata linda. –ele gemeu enquanto esfregava seu lindo membro entre suas mãos. –Agora senta aqui vai. –com ele pedindo assim como eu poderia negar algo a ele?

Ajoelhei-me no sofá, com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril, abaixando-me lentamente, ele segurava seu membro e o direcionou a minha entrada que se contraia de desejo, então quando nossas intimidades estavam encaixadas ele puxou meu quadril com tudo em direção ao seu.

–Merda, você é apertada. –ele gemeu sem se mexer.

–Isso é bom ou ruim? –perguntei quando comecei a rebolar em seu colo, me sentindo totalmente preenchida por ele.

–Bom, muito bom. –ele juntou meus seios e começou a dar lambidinhas em meus mamilos, mordendo-os levemente e literalmente mamando meus seios, totalmente esfomeado, enquanto rebolávamos em direção ao quadril do outro em busca do prazer que não conseguiríamos sozinhos. O som molhado de nossos corpos se chocando se fez presente como musica para meus ouvidos.

–Mais forte. –pedi quando eu já sentia as tão deliciosas contrações em meu interior.

–Porra. –ele grunhiu, me jogando de costas no sofá ficando por cima de mim e metendo com força para dentro, minhas pernas enroscadas em seu quadril. Eu podia sentir os dedos de meus pés se contraindo devido à força da invasão em meu corpo e ao prazer enorme que eu sentia naquele momento.

Fui para o céu com a sensação do melhor orgasmo de minha vida, senti que ele também gozava, seu rosto enterrado em meu pescoço, dando uma mordida forte em meu ombro, aquilo ia deixar marca, mas eu não me importava nem um pouco com aquilo, eu sabia que eu iria ficar horas olhando para aquela marca ali e me lembrando da deliciosa tarde que tive com Edward. Ele ainda se lançava em direção ao meu corpo, e minhas unhas faziam o trabalho de estragar suas costas com meus arranhões.

–Delicia. –ele disse saindo de meu corpo e nos girando, deixando-me completamente mole e arreganhada em cima de seu corpo, retirou a camisinha de seu membro deu um pequeno nó na ponta e a jogou no chão. –Quer jantar comigo hoje Bella? –ele perguntou quando nossas respirações estavam reguladas, pegando-me totalmente de surpresa com o seu pedido, ele acariciava lentamente a minha costa, mandando arrepios gostosos por todo meu corpo.

–Sim. –respondi e lhe dei um beijo lento, querendo mais uma rodada.

–Agora não dá linda, tenho paciente marcado para daqui quinze minutos. –ele disse olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

–Tudo bem. –respondo emburrada, sentei em seu colo a procura de minhas roupas.

Vesti-me rapidamente, assim como ele.

–Preciso da minha calcinha. - pedi a única peça de roupa que me faltava.

–De jeito nenhum, ela é minha. –ele anunciou.

–Mas...

–Sem, 'mas', quero que vá ao nosso encontro sem calcinha também. –ele disse vindo em minha direção ameaçadoramente, prendendo-me em sua mesa. –Em todos os nossos encontros quero você sem calcinha linda. –ele beijou a marca de sua mordida em meu pescoço.

Não pude evitar o pensamento. Ele disse mesmo em _'todos os nossos encontros'_? Então teríamos mais? Por mim eu não sairia daqui nunca mais eu facilmente sobreviveria à base de sexo com Edward Cullen se ele assim quisesse.

–Bom vou indo então. -eu disse sentindo meu rosto corar, sem saber direito o que fazer.

–Sem me dar um beijo? –ele perguntou fazendo biquinho sexy, cara era muito ruim ficar excitada e não estar usando calcinha. Edward me puxou em seus braços me dando um beijo tão despudorado quando o primeiro. –Até a noite então linda. –ele deu um sonoro tapa em minha bunda antes de eu sair.

–Ah... –eu me virei até ele antes de sair de sua sala, vendo que ele ainda estava com seu celular em mãos depois de gravar meu numero nele, para que ele me ligasse e combinássemos o nosso encontro. –Não se esqueça, eu devo uma conversinha com alguém. –apontei para o meio de suas pernas, onde havia uma pequena protuberância.

–Merda. –ele ajeitou seu amigo nas calças e me olhou com aquele sorriso torto cheio de promessas. –Você me paga por isso linda.

É realmente, minha noite prometia e eu não poderia estar mais ansiosa por isso.

(...)

Não foi apenas mais um encontro com o meu Dr. Delicia, foram vários. E o que tinha começado apenas por atração, se tornou algo bem real. Hoje fazia um ano que estávamos juntos.

Durante esse primeiro ano de volta a Forks, muitas coisas aconteceram.

Alice pirou quando descobriu que eu estava tendo um caso com o primo de seu marido, Jasper Hale, meu escritor favorito, é em menos de cinco meses de namoro Alice e Jasper estavam casados e esperando o primeiro filho deles.

Eu havia conseguido um emprego fixo de professora de literatura na Forks High School e eu realmente estava gostando de dar aulas, eu também tinha sociedade com Alice em sua floricultura. Como ela havia se tornado mulher de um escritor famoso e viajava pra lá e para cá com seu marido, eu tinha parceria em 30% de sua floricultura e ficava cuidando de tudo quando ela estava ausente.

A forma como meus pais descobriram meu namoro com o Dr. Edward Cullen não foi nada normal. Eles haviam saído para jantar os dois e aproveitei para chamar Edward para passarmos a noite juntos em minha casa, eu imaginava que meus pais iriam aproveitar e passar a noite em um motel, mas não. Minha mãe chegou em casa e ouviu meu gemidos altos vindos do quarto e como toda mãe preocupada ela foi ver o que acontecia. E o que acontecia era que Edward me pegava de jeito por trás, comigo dobrada em minha escrivaninha gemendo loucamente e minha mãe simplesmente escancara a porta do meu quarto nos dando um belo de um susto fazendo Charlie praguejar alto que mataria alguém. É não foi o melhor primeiro encontro de pais e namorados que alguém poderia sonhar, e eu tive que aguentar as indiretas de meus pais por um bom tempo e também as piadinhas de minha mãe.

Jasper Hale havia me dado conselhos para voltar a escrever e então, depois de uma noite bem quente com meu namorado insaciável, eu tive um sonho com uma humana que se apaixonava por um vampiro. Uma coisa totalmente absurda e sem cabimento, mas que eu escrevia loucamente em meus momentos livres, muitas vezes deixado Edward frustrado por não poder lhe dar a devida atenção, mas acontece que as ideias simplesmente jorravam em minha mente e eu não poderia simplesmente ignorá-las, eu tinha um bom pressentimento quando ao meu livro.

Há alguns dias atrás eu havia me tornado oficialmente noiva do Dr. Delicia. É ele nunca descobriria o apelido carinhoso que eu havia lhe dado, já não bastava chamar seu pau de doc, acho que Edward não suportaria mais apelidinhos.

Há um ano quando voltei para a casa de meus pais justamente por não conseguir atingir meus objetivos nunca que eu poderia imaginar tudo isso acontecendo, se alguém me dissesse que eu teria um emprego de professora de ensino médio que me deixava satisfeita, parceria na floricultura junto com a minha melhor amiga, que eu estaria escrevendo um livro e que não teria empacado no meio da história, e que eu teria o melhor e mais incrível namorado do mundo, eu apenas iria rir de sua cara e lhe deixar falando sozinho.

É realmente existia uma plano bem maior para a minha vida e não poderia deixar de agradecer nunca pelas coisas que me trouxeram até aqui, afinal eu nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida!

Um imprevisto havia me levado até o homem que amo, é, eu não poderia reclamar do que o acaso, ou melhor, do que Deus havia reservado para minha vida, só agradecer.


End file.
